Beautiful Soul
by hhlover101
Summary: We both knew falling in love hurts, but then we ended up falling in love with each other anyways. I lost myself somewhere along the bitterness but then you reminded me what it's like to smile. I thought I would never find my way back, but all along you were the path. You lead me to where I'm meant to be. *Reviews please* One shot story.


**Beautiful Soul**

**A/N: So hher4life a.k.a coder4life requested this one-shot and I gladly wrote it in return. I hope you guys like and sorry about the long time without updates for my other stories have a lot of projects for school to complete. Anyways hope you like this story:) Oh and this is solely written in Eddie's P.O.V. **

It all started off as a minor crush that transformed into the love of a lifetime. The first time I laid eyes on her I wanted her to be mine. And luckily as time passed she became mine. It took a while waiting but I was patient. Good things come to those who wait and I waited, then she came into my life. She changed me, saved me, and helped me through this journey called life. I love her and I'm not letting her go. My one and only. Now here's how it all started.

**The Monday Evening **

I walked amongst the cemented sidewalks solemnly in discouragement. I kept my hoodie on tight, had my glasses locked on my face, and kept walking. I didn't know where I was going. I let my feet lead me to wherever they wanted to go. I was too consumed in my pain and trouble to pay attention to reality. I walked on and on forever in the streets of L.A. My feet felt as if they would fall of any second and my head felt a turbulence of agonizing thoughts. I stopped in my tracks when I recognized a familiar path from my childhood. The green lush grass created sidelines and the evergreen trees swayed with the wind calmly. The sidewalk stretched out for miles as it continued on a journey uphill. This was my spot that I always used to come up to. The one place where my worries carelessly vanished. The one place where I could feel tranquility. I decided to walk up there after a long time without it venturing up there. As I elevated farther up the steep hill I saw and felt the familiar rock paths underneath my feet. The jagged rocks felt like daggers in my feet at times, when I accidentally stepped incorrectly. It was a long walk but it was well worth the wait. When I got up there I saw the breathtaking and infamous view of Hollywood. It reaching the break of dawn and I could see the city dimly lit. The cool frigid air sent chills whirling around me. Like I said before my head wasn't really clear and I was oblivious to a lot of things like the girl sitting on the ground 1 foot away from me. I could hear soft whimpers but couldn't make them out clearly due to me being just a little tipsy.

After having another song flop on the charts, and having my ex-girlfriend continuously pop up in my life I needed a drink or two. Some night's alcohol is my only companion. And other nights I feel trapped. I feel like drinking is the one day to reduce my stress and painful emotions. I miss her, then I don't, and after that it's a continuous pattern. My music is getting nowhere because I have no muse. I have no inspiration, and I don't have then brightened energy. My vision was blurry as the toxicants of alcohol absorbed my body. I felt unbalanced at the moment and tipped over slightly to my right. After walking here from my penthouse I'm beyond exhausted. Mix all my emotions together and I'm a despicable mess. My heart longed for Chloe again, but that's only when my head wasn't screwed on straight. I try to help myself but I can't. My dad tried but he gave up after a while. Ian is halfway across the world so I have nobody basically. And my Mom well she's… Then my ears heard the familiar tone of soft nearly inaudible whimpers. I headed towards the sound because I really couldn't see. As soon as my feet carried me to the sound I took off my glasses thinking that would help and it did a little. Instantly I was left mesmerized. She was certainly beautiful, but looked so broken. I could only see half of her face seeing she had it covered with her hair, but from what I saw she was breathtaking. And that's wasn't the alcohol talking. As soon as I had my vision clearly focused I flounced over to her and tried to see why this mysterious brunette was crying.

"Are you okay." She promptly lifted her head up and her eyes were filled with tears, and I could them trickled down her pale coated cheek. I instantly recognized who she was.

"Loren is that you?" I asked in utter shock.

"Wait Eddie. I can't believe it's you!" She suddenly enflamed with excitement and automatically stood up. When she stood up I quickly remembered why I used to have a crush on her when we knew each other as kids. If it's even possible she became even more gorgeous. She wiped away some remaining tears and I saw a broad smile plastered on her face.

"Wow Loren you look even more beautiful than before. It's been what, 5 years since we last saw each other. What happened to you?" Suddenly her smile dropped down to a frown, and my heart was aching for her oddly enough. She wasn't saying a word so I once again spoke.

"I mean the last time I saw you was when you were driving away. I didn't know that you moved. You didn't even tell me why. After a while I knew you left because I didn't see you anymore. What happened." I asked, my tone filled with sincerity.

"Well where do I begin. I'm just going to give you the short version of this story. My father got a new job in Chicago because you know how he was a lawyer, anyways everything was going great over there. I mean for him at least. I missed my friends back in L.A. and I wanted to go back desperately. My parents were divorced and back in my hometown we lived closer to my Mom and I could actually see here. I missed her terribly but I knew my Dad loved it there so I didn't say anything. Shortly after the move my Dad returned back to his old way. Drinking, fighting, and paying little care to me. I told him to stop but he wouldn't. He was never sober enough to hear me clearly. I hardly had any friend over there at my new school and I felt alone. It went on like this for 2 years. I don't even know how it lasted that long. I don't know how I lasted that long. That all changed one day. My Dad was too indulged in alcohol one night and he decided to go driving which resulted in him…." Suddenly Loren broke down in tears and felt to her knees. I briskly rushed over to her as the alcohol slowly started to wear off. I wrapped her in my arms and patted her back gently. She felt fragile. I felt that if I squeezed too hard she would break entirely. So I held her gently. It pained me to see her like this. I've known Loren since I was 7 years old because both her father and mine used to be really close. No one ever told me about what happened to Loren or her father. I always wondered what happened till now. Even though she didn't finish her speech I knew what she was going to say next.

"I'm so sorry I never knew. So that's why you are back in L.A. because you need to live with your mom now. Why did we barely meet up now. Why didn't you ever contact me I would've been there for you?"

"I didn't know how. Honestly I was trying to forget about my past entirely when I came back here to live with my Mom. After that I never even came up to this spot anymore because of the memories. But now I come back and all the feelings come rushing back. I try to wake up every day and act like everything is perfectly fine but I can't. I feel alone. I feel like I don't matter anymore." She started to wail violently again and I held her tighter but no too tight. The cool wind blow in the now frosty night, and she shivered slightly, and I wrapped her closer to me. I brushed strands of her brown wavy locks behind her ear, and lifted her face to mine with my fingertips.

"Listen to me beautiful you do matter. If you didn't you wouldn't be here right now. You'll never be alone. It will all get better in time just keep holding onto to faith. Don't let anything bring you down. I'll always be here for you now. I'm not going to leave your side. Keep being strong Loren. I know it seems tough now but trust me it will get better. "I said with complete honesty and concern. Her hazel eyes bulged out and I could see the bright sparkle return to them. A gentle smile resurfaced on her face and that made my heart have a warm feeling.

"Have you ever tried to take your own advice?" My eyebrows furrowed together and I was left puzzled by her question.

"What do you mean?"

"I've read the tabloid Eddie. I know how you're going on with your life. I've heard all about all these little problems you've caused and are having. Just please don't resort to drinking as a necessity to let your emotions run free. There's this thing called a real friend that's way better than the accompaniment of alcohol. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I just got you back I don't want to lose you again." She said with utter sincerity. Her eyes shone in the luminescent moonlight. I smiled at the sight and her last words. All my familiar feelings for her came rushing back but this time they were stronger.

"Okay I'll do it, but only for you, because you mean a lot to me."

"I do?" She said in amazement and at the same time disbelief. I smiled widely.

"Yes you do, and a lot to." We sat there in a moment of silence both locking gazes. Her head lay in the crook of my neck and I saw her snuggle further into my arms. She looked happy. I smiled in pure enjoyment of that. I love seeing her happy.

"So do you still talk to Mel?"

"Yeah she and I go to school together. She's my best friend here well besides you. She's was basically the one who helped me through all of this. I'm glad she's back in my life now, and my Mom to. I'm too stuck in the past lately to realize how great I actually have it. Sometimes I feel like it's me against the world."

"You're not alone, and I know you know that. I'm always here for you through thick and thin. You'll always have me. You know something?"

"What?" She replied casually.

"I'm really glad I have you back in my life and you haven't changed one bit, well except the fact you're are even more gorgeous now on the inside and out. I'm starting to remember why I had a crush on you before." The words escaped my mouth before I could even establish them in my head. I thought I would make the situation more awkward but luckily I didn't.

"Oh so the rock star used to have a crush on me?" She shot me a questioning glance and I smirked.

"I did actually and I know why. And I'm not really a rock star anymore." I said smugly.

"Oh but you are, you just haven't found your muse yet. I know after what happened with Chloe you're probably torn up about it still but it gets better. Falling in love hurts but when it's with the right person it's worth the risk, and you'll know that. Obviously she wasn't the right person." She said whole heartedly.

"How old are you again?" I asked humorlessly.

"I'm 18 Eddie. Basically I'm old enough to give out advice, but not old enough to take it." Her eyes suddenly filled with anticipation and I looked deeply into her hazel orbs. I felt an extraneous feeling overwhelm me and my legs shook. I don't know what overcame me.

"Falling in love does hurt and I suggest you don't fall in love. Especially when it's with the wrong person. I would hate to see you get your heart broken over some idiot. And plus I would have to kill him." I chuckled lightly and so did she.

"Trust me I'm not looking to fall in love."

"Me either." Even though I knew that wasn't the entire truth.

"Oh and by the way Loren I already found my muse again." I said in a low key flirtatious tone.

"Oh really who?" She said taken by surprise.

"You." I said simply. And for the rest of that night we stayed up talking amongst ourselves. In all that time I remembered why exactly I liked her, and now I start to fall for her again. I can't help it. All the former feeling resurfaced but this time they felt stronger. I cared more about her than ever now. We both found each other when we needed someone the most. It was all faith's plan though. I'm glad she's back in my life, and I'm not letting her walk out of it again. All those past feelings of pain vanished, and I didn't even remember what I was so worried about before. That's how she makes me feel. That's what she does to me. Suddenly I started to refind myself again, and it was all because of her and her beautiful soul.

**5 months later after them meeting again**

I messed up everything. I lost her already. I don't even know how I managed to be so idiotic. All because of the Chloe coming at the least opportune moments. She just had to ruin it all, because that's what she does best. I couldn't believe how malicious she could be but she surely showed her true colors. Now Loren won't even talk to me. She thinks everything Chloe said is the truth and I don't care about her. I wouldn't blame Loren for believing Chloe she is very manipulative and devious. I've tried to tell her it was all a lie what Chloe said but she didn't believe me. She didn't want to. It all happened on the afternoon of this last Saturday when Loren came to my penthouse to help me work on a new song. After finding myself again and my muse I started to write again, and luckily Loren could help me with this. I miss those big brown eyes and that pretty smile. I miss her. Chloe had to intervene when she invited herself up to my apartment basically breaking in. I don't even know what possessed me to love her for even a second. She was the biggest mistake of my life.

Now she ruined any chance I had with Loren. She made her think I was only being nice to her due to sympathy. It was all going great but everything came crashing down rapidly. I've already fallen for Loren and I couldn't let her walk away now. Not when I wanted her this badly. Not when I needed her back in my life desperately. My heart pleaded for her and my mind needed her. I want her back. All these days without her are killing my being slowly. I hate myself knowing I brought her even the slightest amount of pain. I wanted nothing more than to be forgiven. What if I told her how I felt sooner? Would things still be this way? Am I wasting my time chasing something out of reach? She doesn't even know how she makes me feel. How every time we touch a shocking jolt echoes in my body. How every time she smiles I smile in utter enjoyment. How anytime she cries I want to kill whoever is responsible for her pain. If only she knew. If only I could tell her. But I didn't want to make things worse. I didn't want to go and talk to her trying to fix things when I would probably lose her for good then. I don't want to lose her, but then again I'm afraid I already have. I rubbed my temples while sitting on my piano bench at my penthouse. I let out a sigh of distress and felt my heart ache. I didn't feel complete. I wasn't, not without her. I wrote the last note of the song on the paper and laid my head down on top of the piano. I mentally slapped myself for being completely dumb when it came to Loren. I ruined everything.

I needed a way to win her back but I didn't know what to do. I couldn't even ask for Mel's help because she was mad at me too. I had no one to help me. I let out an exasperate sigh and felt lost. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what would help. I've really screwed up haven't I? If only I would've called security the second Chloe got up here, maybe things would be different. But I couldn't go back in time and make that occur. I lifted my head up and tapped my pencil against the piano thinking of ways to win her back. My answer was literally staring right at me, but I was oblivious to it at first. In the spur of the moment the answer was suddenly brought to my attention. The song I had just written might just be the way to win her back. Right now Loren was at school I didn't know what period she was in but hopefully by the time I got there she would be at lunch. Now I have a plan and I'm definitely going to use it. Hopefully it works, hopefully. I rushed out of my house speedily and had all the tools necessary in hand. I had to get my girl back.

* * *

I parked my car in front of the school a few inches away from the main entrance, trying not to cause too big of a commotion at her school. Luckily to my benefit it was already lunch time and before I parked I saw Loren talking to Mel and Adam in the middle of the quad area. I got off my car discretely and put my hat on without my glasses. I retrieved my Martin Guitar my Dad have given me a few months back for getting back in the music biz. I seized it in both of my hands. I inhaled and exhaled nervously. My legs shook vigorously and unsettling nerves kicked in. I took one last deep breath and began to walk, maybe to my death. The sun delivered ultraviolet waves of shine and I squinted slightly at the brightness. I still continued to walk, and soon enough grew tired of the hat on my head. I didn't care if the whole world saw this I just want Loren to know how I feel about her, and how I care about her. She means the world to me. And I'm pretty sure this new song will prove how much I want her, and how much I need her. Hopefully she gets the message. I threw my hat carelessly elsewhere and instantly heard girls squealing in excitement and many of them began to scream my name.

"Oh. My. Goodness. Eddie freakin Duran is at our school!"

"Take off your shirt for us please."

I felt a hundred pairs of eyes fixated on me but I only focused on Loren as I walked towards her. From the distance I could see she was wearing a dark pink embroidered tank top with blue asphalt jeans and I admired her beauty. Her light brown hair had added dimensions and waved back and forth. I smiled in delight and continued to walk.

Soon enough a large amount of girls where practically fawning over me and that caused Loren to turn around in my direction. She blocked the sun's shine by placing her hand above her eyes. Mel also turned around and look shocked. Loren looked confused, worried, and angry all in the same expression. I didn't know what to think.

"Loren I need to tell you something." I said as soon as I walked up to her.

"Well I have nothing to say to you. Please just go away." I clutched her by her right arm tightly preventing her from leaving, and of course we were the main attraction. Dozens of students focused their attention on us.

"I'm not leaving, not until I tell you how I really feel about you. I need you back in my life. You know how hard it is to wake up every day knowing I hurt you. I never meant to, and what Chloe said was a lie. Loren I lo…" She cut me off in the middle of my sentence and looked upset.

"Eddie please just stop lying to me. If you don't care about me then stop acting like you do."

"I never acted like I cared for you, because I always really cared about you. I always will. You mean the world to me, and I'm going to make you believe me when I say this.

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" She asked in a snappy tone.

"The only way I know how." Then I stared to let every feeling I had for her pour out. Every little emotion spoken in a song. Just for her. The girl I love.

[Chorus]  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

[Chorus]  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul [you're beautiful soul... Yeah]

You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c'mon let's try

[Chorus]  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Am I crazy for wanting you?  
Baby do you think you could want me too?  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do?  
I just wanna know if you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

[Chorus]  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your soul  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Oh... Oh...

Yeah... Yeah...

Oh... Yeah. your beautiful soul

Yeah..

My hands were free from consistently strumming the guitar to the tune, and I was free from it. After breathing the last words I looked into the depths of Loren eyes and stepped closer to her. Her mouth was gaped open as if she was lost for words. I settled the guitar down next to me on the ground, and instinctively grabbed her by the waist.

"Now you know how I feel about you. Loren why would you ever think I never cared about you?"

"I guess I was scared to believe somebody actually cared about me. So I figured I'd hide behind emotions." She replied shyly.

"There's no need to hide behind anything anymore. Now you know the truth. Loren you changed me. You helped me when I needed it the most. Loren…I love you." And with those three words said her eyes gaped open also and I heard Mel squeal in the back. They twinkled with excitement and her smile stretched across her whole face.

"Eddie… I.." I cut her off in the middle of her sentence and pressed my fingertips against her heart lips.

"Shhh. Don't say another word." I gingerly pressed my lips against her's and brushed them over reputedly. I felt sparks shoot off in my mouth and all around me. I smiled internally due to pure enjoyment and lust. Right now it felt like we were the only two people in the world. It was a sweet simple kiss that in some way was ardent. Her hands whirled around my neck as her lips feverishly ran laps upon mine. We pulled away reluctantly and we were both smiling ear to ear. I heard people hooting and hollering in the background and I chuckled internally, but pulled Loren closer to me. I ran my hand through her hair, and kissed her on the cheek just to show how much she means to me to everyone.

"I thought you said you would never want to fall in love again." She said half-heartedly.

"Yes I did say that. Falling in love may hurt but when it's with the right person all you'll ever feel is happiness. You're obviously the one for me, and I hope you feel the same way." I said sweetly.

"Of course I do." And that was all it took to make me feel solaced. She shot me an endearing smile and it all felt perfect. The moment and everything. The kiss felt like a dream. She felt like a girl that would appear in my dreams. I thought it would be impossible to find someone like her but faith proved me wrong. I found her. She found me, and I couldn't be any happier.

Seems like she was that one girl that was worth the risk.

Her beautiful soul made it worth it.

**Hope you liked reviews are nice:) Oh and sorry for mistakes my computer is acting up once again so I can't really edit this right now. Give Beautiful Soul a listen it's a great song. And just be patient with my other stories don't worry they will be updated soon:)**

**Sincerely, **

**Bianca**


End file.
